


This shot is for you

by Spell_SpinnerX



Series: Our FairyTales (JiTzu One-Shots) [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon is barely mentioned, F/F, unrequited but requited love for mimo, unrequited michaeng is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: "Unnie." Tzuyu shouts over at the audience, staring at Jihyo's confused face. Tzuyu bends down and gets into position to shoot into the hoop. "This shot is for you!" She soon shoots, aiming at the hoop.





	This shot is for you

**Author's Note:**

> JITZU IS THE BEST (after MiMo ofc)

 

 

“106 to 1theK team, 105 to JYP team!” The commentator shouts in his mike out of intensity, even standing up and jumping excitedly because of this match. The last round was almost over and JYP team was losing.

 

Now, Tzuyu can’t have that happen, can she?

 

“Pass!” She shouts to Momo who was in position with the ball. Momo grins and feigns a left, feigns a right, throwing the ball lightly up behind her and elbowing it Tzuyu’s way who slyly dribbles the ball, feigning turns and ducking to get past the guard of the other girls.

 

 _Leave it to Momo for fancy tricks._ Tzuyu laughs to herself before being stuck in an obstacle. Somi. Tzuyu dribbles the ball and falters slightly when she realises that she’s being trapped in a circle of girls. The basket was metres from her own shooting range and her arm is hurting bad.

 

Everyone was exhausted and there were some of the enemy were post guarding their basket so she couldn’t throw it to Chaeyoung who was screaming for Tzuyu to throw it to her. _She’s too short for that._ Tzuyu thinks amusedly as taller members of the enemy team (pretty much, everyone) were covering Chaeyoung.

 

 _There’s Momo unnie… But she’s bad at throwing in the basket._ Tzuyu thinks. _There’s Sana unnie too…_ Tzuyu considers but then shakes her head remembering Sana tripping at just one bounce of the ball. _That would be a 50/50 chance, she’s good at throwing in the basket but sucks at dribbling…_

 

Tzuyu’s exhausted at the round is almost over, leaving no chance for their team to win… Until—

 

“TZUYU AH! YOU CAN DO IT!”

 

Tzuyu snaps her head at the sight of her crush, a cheer leader, her best friend, making random dances and waving whatever there was near her so catch Tzuyu’s attention. Park Jihyo. Tzuyu flushes red as Jihyo flashes a grin and a ‘thumbs up’ at the younger girl.

 

Suddenly, her arm didn’t hurt anymore. Suddenly, it felt like she could fly. Her head was spinning but she was just twice as focused at the beginning of the game. Somehow, it felt like if she threw this, Jihyo would be hers.

 

Tzuyu stares at Jihyo and winks at the blushing girl, “Jihyo unnie!” She shouts, still keeping an eye on the ball, “This one’s for you!” She calls out at Jihyo who was red, embarrassed and suddenly shy because of the attention of affection that she’s never given from Tzuyu.

 

Everyone makes an ‘oooh’ sound as they stare down Jihyo who tries to hide herself, because of this, Tzuyu chuckles at how cute Jihyo can be all the time. Tzuyu squats down, looking for an effective way to leave the circle. There was none, obviously. Instead, Tzuyu lifts the ball and gets ready to shoot. She takes one last glance at Jihyo who cheers her on again.

 

 _For Jihyo unnie._ She thinks, squeezing her eyes shut and taking the risk to throw the ball. The audience grew silent at the throw. Nobody spoke as it flew into the air.

 

The whistle is blown, signalling the end of the game and the basket is echoed, the ball going in and JYP school erupting in cheers.

 

\--

 

“I can’t believe you embarrassed me in front of _everyone!_ ” Jihyo complains at her best friend who laughs amusedly in the basketball stadium. Tzuyu throws a ball into the hoop and answers, “I don’t know what you mean by that.” Jihyo rolls her eyes and picks up a ball and tries to throw.

 

Without any proper training, Jihyo missed her shot by a mile, glowing red while Tzuyu howls at her best friend. “But then again, I _did_ want to make that shot for you. It’s what made me do it.” Tzuyu says cheesily, getting the fallen ball and missing Jihyo’s cute and mouth ajar expression.

 

Tzuyu wipes the sweat off her face with her singlet, leaving Jihyo to stare wide eyed at Tzuyu’s stomach. Jihyo immediately covers her eyes, not without leaving a hole in her hands to take her time and stare at Tzuyu’s stomach.

 

“S-So!” Jihyo stammers, clearing out her throat. “I’m still not happy about you embarrassing me, during your game.” She says, still not looking at Tzuyu’s revealing stomach. Tzuyu laughs and moves closer, Jihyo finding this situation absolutely hard to breathe it.

 

Jihyo’s breath hitches, finding Tzuyu close to her and grinning slyly, “Says you, Jihyo unnie. You shouted my name in my time of crisis. Can’t say that I hated it, though.” Tzuyu flirts, moving her face away from her scarlet faced unnie.

 

Jihyo huffs, taking another ball in possession and trying to throw the ball in the hoop again and much to her dismay, misses. Tzuyu watches this cute act and laughs, picking the ball up as it had rolled to her and walks towards Jihyo who was angry at not being able to throw the ball into the hoop.

 

“Unnie, this is how you do it.” Tzuyu laughs, walking behind Jihyo and leaning her head on her shoulder. Jihyo tenses and just tries to focus, turning scarlet. She can’t focus. Jihyo watches as Tzuyu lifts her hands into her own and makes Jihyo hold the ball with _both_ hands.

 

“Bend your knees slightly.” Tzuyu whispers huskily and Jihyo shudders if only a little bit, her heartbeat growing in speed while Tzuyu hardens her grip on Jihyo’s hands, bringing them up, along with the ball, and pointing over at the hoop.

 

“Push the ball as hard as you can.” Tzuyu whispers again and lets go of Jihyo who relaxes but Tzuyu’s hands were placed on her hips and Tzuyu’s breath was on her ear leaving Jihyo to stumble backwards and into Tzuyu’s arms.

 

Tzuyu jolts up and freezes, feeling the ball fall down and Jihyo in her arms. Tzuyu can feel something fast through Jihyo’s back beat, it was Jihyo’s heart. It felt like it could fall out any minute sooner! Tzuyu can see Jihyo’s ears red and when Jihyo looks into her eyes, Tzuyu felt magnetised to them.

 

Jihyo’s eyes, at times, were like diamonds, shining childishly and nothing could break it. At other times, Jihyo’s eyes were like a blackhole, inviting Tzuyu sensually to come and kiss her. This, was the blackhole eye that Jihyo currently had on and Tzuyu couldn’t help but gulp at the gaze that they’ve held on to.

 

It was at times like this, that they were dense of each other’s’ feelings, but dismiss their fears and charge straight in. Tzuyu leans down and Jihyo leans up, expectant of the lips that were about to meet—

 

A loud clap was echoed throughout the area and the two quickly separate from each other like they were just electrocuted by each other’s touch. Their faces remain scarlet as they search for the clap that was just heard.

 

“Congratulations, Chou Tzuyu. You won the game _and_ got a girlfriend.” Came the smirk of Kim Dahyun from the shadows. “Dahyun unnie? When were you here?” Tzuyu asks, shrugging the issue of the two about to kiss off and it ticked Jihyo off a whole lot.

 

Dahyun’s gaze softens at her best friend, “Since the beginning, I wanted to ask you something so I entered, I realised that Jihyo unnie beat me to it so I just watched you guys.” Tzuyu sighs, “Did you have to be a cockblocker?! I almost kissed the love of my life!” Tzuyu shouts, completely forgetting about the red figure right next to her.

 

“Ah… er…” Dahyun says, making faces and clenching and unclenching her fists slowly, trying to reach out for Tzuyu, “I thought you guys weren’t dating.” Dahyun says, scrunching her noes in thought and Tzuyu nods, “Obviously, we’re not dating. What made you think that?” Tzuyu tilts her head.

 

“You sorta… called her the love of your life in front of her?” Dahyun says, looking over at the blushing mess named Park Jihyo. Tzuyu pales, looking at Jihyo who was completely red compared to Tzuyu whose face was white now. “I... uh… I think Nayeon unnie and Mina ya are calling me to the student council room? I won’t be back!” Jihyo calls out, running away from Tzuyu who was calling out to Jihyo desperately.

 

“Awkward.” Dahyun whistles, laughing in amusement at Tzuyu’s red face, “You’re right.” Tzuyu mumbles, “She’s gonna think I’m so weird. Why would I think that she’d like me back? We’re gonna be so awkward tomorrow…”

 

At those words, Dahyun bursted out laughing, “Y-You mean, you don’t know yet?” Tzuyu raises her brow in confusion, “Know about what?” Tzuyu asks, eliciting more laughter from Dahyun which felt like it would stop.

 

“Jihyo unnie _totally_ has a crush on you!”

 

\--

 

Dahyun’s words were repeating in Tzuyu’s mind like a broken record. Did Tzuyu actually hear Dahyun right? That Jihyo had a crush on her? That they both like each other? That Tzuyu could _actually_ ask Jihyo out and _not_ be rejected despite all the times that they’ve fought like Tom-And-Jerry?

 

 _Impossible._ One part of her mind said. The other part said, _You never know, besides, she never shows love to others like she does to you, Tzuyu ah._ The first part argued with the second part, _It’s impossible, she hates you, everything is awkward. The only hope for you is to quickly get a train ticket to the airport and go back to Taiwan._

 

 _But, we’ve never confirmed it._ The second part reasoned, _For all we know, Jihyo unnie could like you in the same way you do. Dawdling around would never help you, Tzuyu. You have to take action, now._ The first part scowls and retorts, _I only ever agree with your ‘you have to take action, now’ so that she can do something productive for once._

“Oh.”

 

 _Hah._ The second part laughed, _You have no choice but to accompany her to school. Make sure she doesn’t leave and don’t forget to confess, yeah?_ Tzuyu soon answers internally to herself, _Yes Ma’am._

“Jihyo unnie.” Tzuyu says happily, acting as if nothing happened. The inside of her mind was screaming all over for Jihyo’s voice, Jihyo’s touch, Jihyo’s smell. “Shall we walk together?” Tzuyu asks, walking backward to stare at Jihyo’s flustered face. “M-Might as well.” Jihyo stutters.

 

Tzuyu smiles nervously and takes initiative to hold Jihyo’s hand, _nothing new, nothing new_ She kept telling herself to keep her composure. Jihyo, however, couldn’t keep her composure because, Tzuyu barely initiates skinships and it might have something to do with what she said the night before.

 

“Unnie?” Tzuyu says, feigning innocence to the reason why Jihyo’s face is red, “You okay?” Tzuyu asks, facing Jihyo before focusing on her features. _Oh Jesus,_ Tzuyu thinks, her own face turning red, _Doesn’t she look even more beautiful?_ Tzuyu looks at her red ears, the way her legs were shaking, her palm was sweating too.

 

“You sure you aren’t sick?” Tzuyu asks again because she received no answer from Jihyo before. Jihyo looks up at Tzuyu. An action that she regrets very much. Tzuyu had two sides to her eyes too, the first, a glint of a sparkle in sly amusement, representing the sky and stars, the second side… A black hole.

 

Jihyo was already leaning in before she knew it but luckily stopped herself flusteredly. Tzuyu, too, seemed to know what Jihyo was going to do but before she could open her mouth to say anything, Jihyo sprinted full speed, away from the taller girl who stood there, stuck with the image of Jihyo leaning in.

 

God, Jihyo has never done anything _more_ embarrassing.

 

\--

 

“Yo.” Tzuyu calls out in the basketball court, already in her singlet and shorts. Chaeyoung, the only person who seemed to be there, nods in greeting, smiling wide at the sight of their daebak maknae slash giant slash basketball captain.

 

“Tzuyu ah!” Chaeyoung says, throwing the ball that was in her hands to Tzuyu who catches it with no effort. Tzuyu smiles at the energetic figure of her other best friend. Tzuyu holds the ball up and tries to shoot in the hoop, it misses due to the thought of a certain crush of hers.

 

“Aw, darn it.” Tzuyu mumbles, picking up the ball before readying into stance. She takes a few steps back. _I’ve never missed a dump._ Tzuyu thinks nervously, spinning the ball and bouncing it a little. She runs and trips on her own feet, missing the right timing for her jump and as a result, the ball bounces off the rims of the hoop once more.

 

“Thinking about Jihyo unnie again?” The same voice from last night interrupted her from yelling out of frustration. “Yah! Dahyun unnie, this is your fault!” Tzuyu complains, falling to the ground and kicking around nothing but the floor as the older of the three was chuckling.

 

 Dahyun ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair (who was coincidentally near her) and smiles, “Dubu missed me?” Chaeyoung asks cheekily, a bit more to the hopeful side. Dahyun grins at her girlfriend before kissing her right on the lips, “I miss my baby tiger.” Dahyun answers, smiling against Chaeyoung’s lips, laughing at Chaeyoung’s red face.

 

“Babe, that’s so sweet.” Chaeyoung coos. “Shut your traps.” Tzuyu hisses, causing Dahyun and Chaeyoung to separate from each other in embarrassment. Tzuyu can just imagine a certain unnie of theirs, sneering in jealous of Dahyun for taking Chaeyoung’s heart away. _Oh, would you look at that. Speaking of the devil._ Tzuyu thinks amusedly, looking over at the supposedly-empty audience seats being filled by two of their three Japanese friends.

 

“Chewy!” Sana shouts, hugging Tzuyu who hugs the older girl back. “Hey, Sana unnie. Is Momo unnie not going to join us?” Tzuyu asks all of a sudden, bringing a pout to the older girls lips. Sana holds Tzuyu tighter, “You’re supposed to ask if I want to play with you a game of basketball! And obviously Momo is joining us! She’s just waiting for Jihyo unnie to come!”

 

Tzuyu laughs at her unnie’s antics, and she thought that Sana was the older one. Tzuyu looks at Momo who seems to be staring too much at Mina who finds the basketball court more interesting rather than Momo. Tzuyu sighs at her friend, _Poor unnie._ She finds herself thinking before focusing on the ball.

 

The door opens and Tzuyu snaps her head to see Jihyo panting, it seemed like she ran to the basketball court and was mumbling something about how she felt like a third wheel around Jeongyeon and… Nayeon was soon following after her, shouting, “YAH! PARK JIHYO! I HEARD THAT!” Nayeon holds Jihyo in her arms, ruffling the younger girl’s hair and Tzuyu would be lying if she said that she wasn’t jealous of their close relationship.

 

“Jihyo unnie.” Tzuyu says, walking up to the shorter girl (technically, Nayeon was also shorter than Tzuyu but Nayeon slipped away quickly the moment Tzuyu came up.) and Jihyo blushes, looking down instead of at Tzuyu. Tzuyu frowns at this reaction and reaches up to pull her chin gently to look up at her. “Jihyo unnie.” Tzuyu calls again, this time, it sounded just a bit like a complain.

  
“Yes, Tzuyu ah?” Jihyo breathes out, trying to compose herself, her skin was literally ablaze because Tzuyu was touching her. “I love you.” Tzuyu says bluntly and Jihyo flushes an even darker shade of red, covering her face in embarrassment while Tzuyu laughs lightly in happiness of the reaction.

 

Tzuyu leans down a little, placing a kiss on Jihyo’s nose, the older girl yelping and losing her breath at realisation that Tzuyu just kissed her. “Watch my match, make sure.” Tzuyu says loudly, grinning charmingly at Jihyo. This isn’t her. Jihyo makes her act differently. But she likes it because it gets a reaction out of Jihyo every time.

 

Tzuyu looks over at the audience seats to where Momo and Mina were at, Momo standing up on cue, knowing that her captain needs her now. “TZUYU!~” Momo calls out, not forgetting to send a wink to Mina who continues to ignore the action to look at someone else, much to Momo’s annoyance, but the girl was always optimistic.

 

Tzuyu passes the ball to Momo who does some tricks with the ball, as always. Momo throws the ball to the hoop, one of her better aimed shots as it went into the hoop with Momo screaming happiness and Tzuyu high-fiving the older girl. Tzuyu grabs the ball and throws it in the hoop as if this shot was for Jihyo. As if every shot would be to impress Jihyo who’s watching right now.

 

Momo seemed to notice the large grin on Tzuyu’s face, Momo lifts the ball up and spins it on her finger, “So the basketballer and her cheerleader is finally together? It’s been a century!” Momo exclaims excitedly, throwing it to a dazed Tzuyu who was hit in the face because of that. “Yah!” Tzuyu calls out, groaning and caressing her bruised nose, “We’re not together! …Not yet, anyway.” Tzuyu mumbles the last part so that only Momo could hear it.

 

The thing is, never tell your friends your crushes. “JIHYO YA!” Momo shouts all of a sudden, a wide smile on her face, “TZUYU YA IS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, IT’S ALMOST DISGUSTI--!!” Tzuyu made sure to shove the basketball in Momo’s mouth because of how embarrassed she is, Jihyo seemed to be embarrassed too because she was covering her face in her lap, Nayeon finding a reason to laugh at Jihyo at last.

 

“Eat this, you food lover!” Tzuyu cries out, her face glowing a red, the same colour that Jihyo’s skin looks like now because—whoo, how hot is it, right now? Momo groans in pain, the basketball material rubbing against her face painfully while Tzuyu throws it to her face, effectively making the same bruise that Tzuyu has on her own pretty face.

 

\--

 

“Tzuyu, switch out!” The coach yells, almost screaming because the other team committed an unseen foul. They kicked Tzuyu, JYP’s ace, captain. They kicked her shin, Tzuyu can’t even walk properly. Tzuyu couldn’t do anything but nod and watch as her cheerleaders boo in anger and her substitute standing up almost immediately but nervously to walk to the court.

 

Tzuyu couldn’t help but to growl in anger, walking to the infirmary and bandage her leg though she wouldn’t be put back in the court any time soon. It’s even worse to find that Jihyo isn’t even in the audience seats, probably somewhere in the student council room, doing Nayeon and Mina’s dirty work while they watch the match.

 

And with that, Tzuyu kicks the chair with much force that it breaks apart, shouting, “SCREW THIS MATCH!” as loud as she can, injuring her foot even more in the process.

 

“Aww. Is little Chewy here being a drama queen?”

 

Tzuyu snaps her head to the door, (hoping that Jihyo was there) frowning when she finds Dahyun, smirking and crossing her arms by the door. “Shut up, eagle girl. Go and watch your Chaengie fight for her life while her tall companion is stuck trying to heal herself.” Tzuyu hisses and Dahyun laughs awkwardly, blushing when Chaeyoung was mentioned nevertheless walking up to the taller but younger girl.

 

“Tzuyu. You should go and play.” Dahyun says, trying to shrug her red face off. Tzuyu glares over at Dahyun and stomps a step forward, “No. Way. I can’t even walk properly, you visually challenged person! Thought you were an eagle!” Tzuyu groans angrily, tripping over her own feet and hitting the bed with her face.

 

“Guess who I brought over… Was what I was going to say, but guess she won’t do much help when you’re _this_ angry.” Dahyun muses, walking to the door and talking to someone. “Jihyo unnie, I don’t think that—.” Within a few seconds, Tzuyu walks up behind Dahyun, finding Jihyo with a distressed smile, looking at Dahyun until her gaze is directed towards a certain taller dongsaeng who was towering over Dahyun maliciously.

 

“You _should’ve_ gone to your girlfriend, Dahyun unnie.” Tzuyu says, her expression definitely expressing how angry she is right now. Dahyun gulps, slowly turning to Tzuyu, smiling, “You know, I think I have to get to the match fast—See ya!” With that, Dahyun runs in the hall, screaming for her life while Tzuyu screams out Dahyun’s name.

 

Jihyo laughs. Sooner than later, her face turns red, looking down and finding Tzuyu’s hand intertwined with hers, soon looking up to see Tzuyu feigning ignorance on her bold action. “…Did you see the girl on the other team kick my shin?” Tzuyu asks silently, gazing into Jihyo’s large brown orbs, making the unnie of this ‘relationship’, nervous.

 

“N-No.” Jihyo stammers, quickly looking away from Tzuyu’s stare, “I was at the student council.” Jihyo mumbles shamefully. “Mina wanted to go to the match… And you know Nayeon and her hate for the work. Nayeon begged me with her aegyo.” Tzuyu’s gaze softens and finds herself closer to Jihyo.

 

Tzuyu was frowning at the fact that Jihyo wasn’t looking up at her. Tzuyu decides to squeeze Jihyo’s hands, making the girl yelp. “T-Tzuyu?” Jihyo squeaks, finally looking up again into Tzuyu’s eyes and finally is in realisation that Tzuyu is pulling their bodies close until there’s no gap and Tzuyu has to lay her forehead on Jihyo’s.

 

“You know what would make my foot healed again?” Tzuyu mumbles, subconsciously looking over at Jihyo’s lips, Jihyo notices but finds herself guiltily doing the exact thing. “Yeah…?” Jihyo replies, in a murmur, she was too busy staring at Tzuyu’s inviting lips.

 

“A kiss.” Tzuyu breathes out.

 

With a tug on Tzuyu’s sleeve, both of their lips lean in and find their way together, like a puzzle piece fit in. Only, it was even _more_ perfect.

 

\--

 

When Jihyo arrived to the audience seat, flushed and embarrassed, everyone just _had_ to question it.

 

“Jihyo, what happened? Your face is red.” Mina states, worriedly, standing up to reach for the older girl’s cheek. Jihyo looks away, flustered at what had happened minutes before she arrived at the audience.

 

“T-Tzuyu! S-She’s on!” They hear a commentator scream in their mike excitedly, “The team captain has come back and is still alive! Jesus, what kind of medical treatment did they use to make her just as normal as she started!” With this, everyone looks at Jihyo, who was a glowing red, as both Tzuyu and Jihyo walked in the entrance at the same time.

 

“Must be the girlfriend.” The other commentator says, smirking over at Jihyo. “Tzuyu might be there for the girlfriend, you know, in the last match, she shouted something to that girl over there. Something about the last shot being for her.” Jihyo hides behind the barricade, trying to evade the curious stares of others (as well as the disapproving stares from fans of Tzuyu).

 

Tzuyu, who was just behind them, takes the mic from the previous speaker, and begins to speak, “Yes. Yes, you guys are absolutely right.” She says, looking at the scoring board, JYP was on the disadvantage without her there. That’s part of the reason why she came back. Most of it was because, now, Jihyo is back to watch her win back the points that JYP should have.

 

“I told her that she should give me a kiss for my shin to heal.” Tzuyu says, a bit bashfully, triggering aww’s from the audience. “But then again, Jihyo unnie was too shy to do that. I had to lean in myself.” Tzuyu says, smirking at Jihyo who opens her mouth to protest. “N-NO! I KISSED YOU B-BY MYSELF!” Jihyo shouts at Tzuyu who grins before answering, “Yep. Love you too.”

 

The last line sends a line of incoherent words down Jihyo’s throat as she hides herself in the palm of her hands. “Pass!” Jihyo hears Tzuyu call to her teammates, to which they did and Tzuyu scored. She soon scored again, and again, and again. Until the scores of their opponent and JYP were nearing.

 

It was nearing the end of the match, since Tzuyu came back into the came late, and Tzuyu is now doubting herself, just like she did her last match. The time was ending and her movements were getting exhausting. Especially with her shin hurting like _hell._

 

Tzuyu _just_ believes that JYP about to lose is all her fault. With no motivation, how would they win? It wasn’t until a certain wide eyed girlfriend of hers used all her might to shout to Tzuyu.

 

“You can do it, Tzuyu ah!” Jihyo shouts, cupping her cheeks to create an echo. Tzuyu pauses in her movements, not that she really could move at all. Tzuyu looks at her surroundings, she was restricting in movement while her opponents exhaustedly launch themselves to the ball, much to their avail, misses the ball.

 

Tzuyu looks up at Jihyo who smiles warmly. Tzuyu stares for a short while. She chuckles and looks away quietly. Dribbling the ball, she holds on to it, smiling. _Thanks Jihyo unnie. I’m all better, now._ Tzuyu thinks cockily, dodging energetically.

 

The commentators were more engrossed in the fact that Jihyo, her girlfriend, was cheering Tzuyu on really loudly. The crowd was screaming for Tzuyu to make it. Their points were only one point again, just like the previous match. Tzuyu, bends her legs, as low as she could, she watches at the opponent line up against each other.

 

“Jihyo unnie!” Tzuyu shouts, taking a glance at the confused girl. Still squatting, Tzuyu stares into the older girls’ eyes. “This shot is for you!” Tzuyu shouts out finally, grinning at Jihyo’s red face and the commentators cheesy words that seem more focused on Tzuyu’s love life rather than the match itself.

 

With all of her power. Tzuyu jumps.

 

 

The cheers of the crowd were immense. Tzuyu threw the ball, still in the air, as if walking on the air. It hits the hoop, circling the rims, slowly going in. The whistle is blown and well…

 

JYP had won.

 

Tzuyu hits the floor with her back, suddenly feeling exhausted and her shin in so much pain. Nevertheless, she smiles, watching Jihyo’s small figure running down the stairs while she sits up on the floor. Jihyo lunges to Tzuyu and the two crash to the floor.

 

Jihyo was in tears out of happiness, Tzuyu was smiling warmly while the other girl nuzzles her head in her chest. “Jihyo unnie~” Tzuyu whines playfully, rubbing Jihyo’s back. “I’m sweaty~” “I saw it… Your shin was still hurting.” Jihyo mumbles. “Hm?” Tzuyu hums.

 

Jihyo’s teary eyes meet Tzuyu’s confused orbs. With a gulp, Jihyo leans in, feeling the feeling of her lover’s soft, pink lips. “Don’t ever do that again. Too dangerous.” Jihyo mumbles, her face red at her bold movement. Tzuyu stays frozen at the blatant action before laughing.

 

“My actions? Dangerous? Please, Jihyo unnie. You’re even more dangerous.” Tzuyu replies, cupping Jihyo’s face and placing a kiss on the older girl’s lips.

 

“Ugh, gross. Hey you’re not alone here, Jitzu!” Nayeon shouts suddenly, making the crowd stop making those _aww_ sounds. Jihyo and Tzuyu split apart, faces red and not even looking at each other. “Shaddup!” Tzuyu shouts at Nayeon who feigns hurt.

 

“I really shoulda called Jeongyeon over here!” Tzuyu grumbles angrily, grabbing Jihyo’s hand and leaving the room, ignoring those cheers. Jihyo stumbles and sooner than later, takes lead to get to the infirmary.

 

Jihyo signals for Tzuyu to sit on the bed, to which the younger girl obliged to. Jihyo takes bandages and wraps them around Tzuyu’s swollen foot. “Oh my… It hurts, doesn’t it?” Jihyo mumbles to Tzuyu who nods, wincing at the pain that was given.

 

But she wasn’t really focusing on her foot. Tzuyu blushes, at her girlfriend’s features. Especially when she’s focusing, it’s a real turn on. “...And so—Are you listening, Tzuyu?” Jihyo asks worriedly, looking densely into Tzuyu’s more lustful eyes.

 

Tzuyu’s hand finds its way to Jihyo’s cheek, her thumb brushing lightly on Jihyo’s lips. Tzuyu leans in, it definitely wasn’t gently like before. Jihyo soon finds herself pushed on the mattress and straddled by Tzuyu. “T-Tzuyu!?” Jihyo stutters, a bit confused at the change of behaviour.

 

“I’m sorry unnie.” Tzuyu mumbles, a dangerous glint in her eyes while she places her hand somewhere under Jihyo’s collared shirt. “You really _are_ dangerous—.”

 

“WE LITERALLY LET YOU GUYS GO FOR ONE MINUTE, AND YOU’VE ONLY BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP SINCE I DUNNO, TODAY. THIS IS ESCALATING QUICK!” Momo shouts amusedly, watching the two, now red, girls, separate from each other for the nth time.

 

Momo laughs while Mina’s red face was hiding in her shoulder. “T-This isn’t what you guys think!” Jihyo embarrassingly cries out, trying to get herself up, to which, she couldn’t because Tzuyu was still on top of her. And well, for the nth time, Tzuyu groans in a frustrated way, getting off of Jihyo (who, definitely shares the same frustrated expression as Tzuyu).

 

“Uhuh…” Momo says, a bit sceptical of their expressions. “Well, Captain. We’re having a party. I’m gonna have to drag Minari there because she doesn’t want to come... For some reason, anyway. I’m gonna go ahead and kiss drunkenly with some random girl.” In the last sentence, Mina hits Momo, surprising both girls.

 

“You’re not my Muuuum.” Momo complains to Mina, dragging the younger girl away. “You’re the one I like~” Momo confesses. Mina blushes. It wasn’t the first time that Momo confessed, but _this._ This was the first time that Mina had blushed.

 

Tzuyu and Jihyo laugh awkwardly. “You think they’ll make it as a couple?” Tzuyu asks, looking in the hallway. Jihyo soon replies, “Maybe… I’m betting yes. You?” Tzuyu nods, “Same as you. As far as I’ve known, Momo’s been courting Mina. She told me since they met, actually.” Tzuyu says, “I’ve always been rooting for Mimo, rather than Michaeng, anyway.”

 

Jihyo and Tzuyu laugh together at the last statement. The two intertwine their hands, smiling at each other, Tzuyu giving a kiss to Jihyo’s cheek. “Shall we get to the party?” Jihyo asks shyly, looking down. “Sure.” Tzuyu replies, before heading back to the basketball court, where the supposed party will be at.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
